


Conversations with DDM-38

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones, Conversations, Gen, The Travellers in the Dark 'verse, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Takes place alongside 'Thursday's Child')</p><p>Commandant Brendol Hux, his son, and the other clones each talk with DDM-38.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations with DDM-38

_(DeeDee can’t tell Caleb and Hux apart, because her facial recognition software isn’t sophisticated enough)_

The droid seemed to look at him with a blank faceplate, and extended a metallic hand, the long fingers stretching over his own. He almost jumped at the coolness of the touch.

“Don’t cry. He doesn’t like it when you cry.” Her voice was barely more comforting than her appearance, yet he sensed… _something_  behind the droid’s words. 

“It’s fine, DeeDee,” Caleb reassured her, wiping his eyes with his other hand. “Nobody’s going to see. It’ll be our secret.”

“Secret?” The droid tilted her head, thoughtful.

“Yes. Like the holovids you showed me just now, the ones Mother made just for me.” DeeDee considered this for a moment before giving a gesture that he hoped indicated acceptance, even if he did doubt Brendol had little interest in his emotions.

“Would you like to play a game?” she asked suddenly, seemingly eager to change the subject.

“Mmm…like sabacc?” 

“I am not familiar with that game.”

“Would you like to pick the game, DeeDee?”

“You used to enjoy strategy games,” she said, her head turning as she scanned the room, expression as blank as always. “I require more information about the layout of the  _Finalizer_ to locate them.”

“That’s okay, I’m a little tired anyway. We’ll play another time. I could teach you how to play sabacc.”

“I would like that.” DeeDee began to release the grip on his hand, but paused at the sound of a particularly nasty cough. “Are you unwell?” Something about her tone was different this time.

“It’s just a cold. A good night’s sleep ought to help.”


End file.
